


Forever and Always

by kid05



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Glee, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid05/pseuds/kid05
Summary: I vow to be true to you, forever and always. Til my last breath, my soulmate you'll forever be.Brittana fluff. Wedding & more!
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to yet ANOTHER story that I'm starting! I have recently been motivated by some friends on Tumblr, to write a fic that gives Brittana what they deserve, and that's their own wedding. I understand for show purposes, they shared it and whatever BUT, PERSONALLY, I feel like they deserved a whole lot more. So that is the reason for this fic. Please comment, favorite, follow, etc. Interaction makes for a happy writer :)

I would also like to add that this is _loosely_ canon, but not entirely.

Chapter titles will be the countdown to the wedding!

* * *

Time was going by a lot faster than either of the girls anticipated. Here they were, 14 days out from their wedding. Brittany was at the shop getting her dressed fitted, while Santana waited for her at a coffee shop down the street. They decided about a year ago, that they both weren't going to wear dresses. It was something that Santana felt strongly about, despite the debates she had with Brittany over it. With how good she looked in the white suit from disco week their senior year, she knew that a suit was what she wanted to wear for their special day.

Santana knew from very early on that she wanted to spend her life with her best friend. It took her a while to get to that point, of really understanding her emotions. To really come to terms with the fact that, Brittany was so much more than a best friend. And once she did, she immediately began to regret the amount of time she spent pretending that she didn't harbor those feelings inside of her. She loved Brittany, from the moment they met.

But here they were, two weeks away from becoming one. From making it official, they would be wives. Marriage was a huge step. But a step that they were both ready to take, together.

Santana's phone vibrated, _I'm done baby. I'll be there soon._ She smiled. As much as she wanted to see Brittany's dress, she never got the chance to. One of the traditions that Brittany really wanted to do for the wedding was the first look. So she made it a point to never take any pictures of the dress, and they never spoke about it. Regardless of the amount of time Santana tried to get even the smallest hint from Brittany. She was willing to give Brittany anything she wanted and she couldn't deny her this.

The bell hanging above the door of the coffee shop rang, and Santana looked up to see her fiance walking in. She was beautiful. Yellow sundress with a cute headband to match. When their eyes met, Brittany smiled. It was Santana's favorite feature, because not only did she smile with her mouth, but with her eyes as well. Brittany sat across the table from Santana, placing her purse on the vacant seat next to her.

"Before you ask, no. I'm not showing you the dress babe."

Santana chuckled, her fiance knew her very well. She's asked to see it for months now, but to no avail.

"I wasn't gonna ask-" Brittany shot her a look clearing saying, _come on now_. "Okay fine, I was. But i didn't right?"

"That's because I gave you an answer before you had the _chance_ babe." Brittany was smiling.

The couple talked for a few minutes about things that needed to be decided on before the wedding. One, a pretty important piece, was the officiate.

"Baby I don't think that Gwenyth Paltrow is gonna officiate our wedding," Santana told her. "No matter how many times you write to her."

Brittany nodded, "Well who can we ask then?"

"Honestly? I was thinking Burt, you know- Kurt's dad?"

Santana thought back to the day that she was in Sue's office and Kurt's dad was there. His support was unwavering, and didn't falter. He had no relation to her, she was barely Kurt's friend. But he was there, offering his experience with what Kurt went through in any way he could. Even if it was just sitting in the room. His presence was enough for her. And she always respected him for that. He didn't have to do that, but he did.

"I think that's a good choice, San. We can go over to his shop when we're done here." Brittany said. "Did you come up with any ideas for the song for our first dance?"

The first dance song was probably the one thing that the girls were having an extremely difficult time with. They've come up with a couple good songs here and there, like All My Life by K-Ci & JoJo, or If I Could Fly by One Direction.

All their choices were good, but they wanted the absolute _perfect_ song. They wanted it to be memorable. Anything would be honestly, I mean- it's their wedding. So it would be special either way. But Santana was a perfectionist, and Brittany knew that this specific part of their wedding was going to take a little time.

When the girls finished their drinks, they headed to Hummel Tires & Lube. They walked into the garage to see Burt sitting at his desk in the office. His smile was wide at the site of them, and he immediately got up from his seat.

"Now, what do I owe this pleasure?" Burt walked over and hugged Brittany and Santana at the same time.

"I was wondering-" Santana paused. "Well, _we,_ were wondering if you maybe.."

"If you wanted to officiate our wedding." Brittany finished.

Burt's face lit up, and gave them the warmest smile. "Yes. It'd be an honor."

Brittany looked over at Santana, who had tears in her eyes but they hadn't fallen.

Burt realized, and immediately pulled Santana in for a hug. "You, Santana, have come so far. And I am so proud of you."

Kurt kept Burt updated on his life while he lived in New York, which of course- included Santana. He explained to his dad that New York Santana was a entirely different person, and that they had actually become friends. And Burt was extremely happy about that.

Brittany stood there, and just took everything in. Burt was right. Santana had the hardest exterior to crack, and everyone knew that the only person who had the ability to do that- was her. She watched as her fiance let go in Burt's embrace, and once she was finished crying, she regained her composure and stood up straight. Burt whispered something to her, which got Santana to look over to Brittany and smile.

They hugged one last time, then Burt hugged Brittany.

"We'll send you all the info when we get home, the address and all of that." Santana turned to tell him. "And thank you, for everything."

Burt smiled, "You're welcome Santana. I'll see you girls later, okay?"

He proceeded back into his office as the girls walked back out to the car.

"What did he whisper to you babe?"

"That's a secret. You'll find out on our wedding day." She smiled. "But I promise it wasn't anything bad."

Santana started up the car, and they headed home.


	2. 11 Days

The past few days were pretty uneventful, it was mostly just Santana and Brittany making sure the little details of the reception were taken cared of. Such as the menu and seating arrangements.

Majority of their guest list RSVP'd that they were coming, which wasn't surprising whatsoever. Over the years the girls had built many friendships, especially with people from college. Their decision to move to Washington after graduating from McKinley was mostly to be able to grow as individuals, as well as a couple, outside of Lima.

Granted, moving across the country was a bit much. Santana spent a lot of time reassuring Brittany that it wasn't a bad idea. They were in a state that they had no family or friends in. But they both knew that it was a good idea. And as long as they had each other, that was what mattered. And eventually, they started meeting people. Neither of the girls cheered in college, but Brittany did end up running Track. Her long legs made her a perfect sprinter, and the 200m dash became her event. She ran track her freshman year during high school, before she decided to join the Cheerios. She continued running for fun outside of school on her free time. Which, paid off in her favor immensely because when she decided to try out as a walk on, she made the team.

Santana made sure she was at every single home meet, and as many as she could attend that were out of state. And Brittany was appreciative of it. A majority of the friends they made in Washington came from Brittany's track meets and a few from actual classes.

Today, Santana was picking up her outfit from the tailor's and Quinn was tagging along. Quinn was the only person that saw both outfits, and for that she felt like she was special. Which she was, I mean- they were the Unholy Trinity.

"San, can I tell you something?" Santana was sitting across from her friend, waiting for the worker to bring out her suit.

"What's up, Q? Everything okay?" Quinn was sitting there, looking down at the ground. "Q, you can tell me anything."

"Well okay, like I don't mean to sound like, weird okay. I just-" She took a breath. "I wanted to tell you that I've looked up to you and Brittany for years now. Your relationship has been, everything I've wanted. Not Brittany literally, but I mean, the love you guys share. It's something special you know?"

Santana never really thought that Quinn saw them that way. For their high school career, they looked up to her. She handled things with grace, with the whole _skank Quinn_ episode. They ragged on her for that for years after they graduated. But for Santana to hear that, she looked up to them the whole time was brand new to her.

For once, Santana was speechless.

"I always thought that, I would find that type of love with a guy that I'd meet in college. Cause we all know that I wasn't going to find it in Lima." They both laughed. "But, ever since Mr. Shue's wedding, with us and everything."

Santana nodded.

"Well, ever since then, I realized. I was never going to find that love with a guy in college." She paused. "It wasn't a guy, because, It was going to be a girl."

A grin appeared on Santana's face. "I _knew_ it!"

"Stop okay," Quinn laughed. "I'm not saying that you dragged me out of the gay closet. I mean, you opened the door. But when I went back to Yale, I met someone."

"And how did you manage to keep this a secret?"

"I didn't. I mean, I've told you and Brittany about her. I just, never specified a gender." Santana shook her head.

"Q, I'm glad to have been apart of your journey." She walked over to Quinn and hugged her. "And I'm also glad that you are happy. That's what mattered to me and Brittany the most."

"Excuse me, Ms. Lopez. Here you are." The worker was carrying a garment bag. "Everything should be inside, please let me know if you are missing anything."

Santana said thank you and took the bag from him. She gently placed it on the back of the chair to open it. Quinn walked around so she would be able to see it.

The suit was almost identical to the one she wore during disco week, with a few feminine tweaks to it.

The pants were black, with a black overcoat. Her shirt underneath was also black, with white suspenders and a teal tie. In the coat pocket was a white pocket square, which pulled the entire outfit together. She was planning on wearing white heels with it. Quinn nodded in approval, letting Santana know that she had everything she needed.

"Thank you," She called out to the worker once more before leaving the shop.

* * *

Santana and Quinn spent the afternoon exchanging stories, but Quinn did most of the talking. She told Santana how she met Emily, and all the details in between. Brittany was at work, so Santana decided to spend time with Quinn before things started to get busier.

When it got a little later towards the evening, the girls decided to sit on the balcony and enjoy a beer and a cigarette. It was a messy habit Santana picked up in college on a random drunk night with her sorority. She wasn't a heavy smoker, and mostly had one or two here and there when things were getting stressful. Mid-terms and final weeks were the main times, and she did her best to hide it from Brittany. It surprised everyone, especially Santana, that Brittany never figured it out.

"You doing okay?" Quinn questioned. "Cause you kinda flew through this pack a lot faster than usual."

Santana took a sip of her beer, and placed it gently back down on the table. "I'm doing great. I guess just as the days get closer, I'm getting more and more nervous. I want everything to be perfect. I want this wedding to be everything Britt has ever imagined and more."

Quinn smiled, and looked out over her balcony. "San c'mon, you know that things are going to go exactly how you want it to."

"But what if that isn't enough for her?" Santana took another drag of her stogie. "We've been building up to this moment for 8 years now."

"San, you know that Britt is going love that wedding even if it were only the two of you there. Even if it started to snow, rain, hail even. Britt will be happy, because you will become her wife. And we both know, that's enough for her."

Quinn was right, but Santana knew that Brittany deserved the world.

The girls went back inside, and started to watch some TV when they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"That's Britt, I'll see you later okay Q?" She got up from the couch and started to head towards the front door.

Quinn followed, stopping her before she opened the door. "Hey, everything is going to be perfect. I promise. Even if I gotta go off on people to make that happen for you two."

Santana hugged Quinn and thanked her once more. She walked outside to see the her fiance's Toyota Tacoma in the driveway.

Brittany was smiling from the drivers seat, excited to see her fiance after a long day of work.

She climbed in, and leaned over to the drivers side to give Brittany a kiss. "You had a good day baby?"

"It was good. Long and tiring though, I can't wait to get home." She put the truck in reverse and proceeded to back out of the driveway. "How was your day?"

"Perfect. I got my suit from the tailor, and had a couple drinks with Q. Did you know she has a girlfriend?"

Brittany stopped the truck in the middle of the road. Luckily, there was no one behind her. "WHAT?"

Santana started to laugh. "Let's get home babe, and I'll tell you all about it."


	3. 9 Days

**AN: It's my birthday today!! Leave me some extra love, :)**

* * *

Brittany finally had a day off, and was using it to enjoy a relaxing day at home. After cleaning up the living room a little bit and putting away some laundry, she decided to draw a bath and pop in a bath bomb. Brittany lit the candles sitting on the windowsill, and started to get undressed.

Baths were here favorite way to unwind after a busy week. The water was the perfect temperature so Brittany got in and took a deep breath.

 _Ah yes,_ she thought to herself. _Perfect._

About 20 minutes in, her phone started to ring. It was Santana's mom, but in her phone it said Mama Lopez.

"Hey mom, whatsup?"

Brittany started calling Santana's mom about two years ago. After the proposal, San's mom didn't want it any other way. _I've been trying to get you to call me mom for years,_ she would tell her. So on her birthday the year they got engaged, she finally did it and Maribel was thrilled.

"Britt baby, can you come over? It's important." She sounded stressed. "Are you off today?"

"I am. I can be there in like, 20 minutes is that okay?"

"That's fine dear. I'll see you soon. Drive safe okay? Love you."

"Love you mom, bye."

Brittany's relationship with Santana's parents began incredibly well. And as their relationship flourished, so did her relationship with Maribel and Diego.

She decided to stay in the bath for five more minutes before draining it to start getting ready to leave.

* * *

Brittany parked in the girls regular spot, got out and began walking to the garage. Diego was working out in his home made gym, when he saw Brittany coming up the driveway.

"Hi babygirl. What brings you here? Where's San?" He walked up to her and gave her a fist bump, since he was sweaty.

"She's at work today. Mom asked me to come over. Is everything okay?"

Diego shot a look at the door leading to the kitchen, and then looked back at Brittany. "It's nothing too serious, just head on inside. Mom is probably waiting for you inside."

Brittany nodded, and headed for the door. She could smell food cooking and knew that she was going to be fed. And well.

"Mom?" She called out as she shut the door. Maribel came from around the corner, and a smile appeared on her face.

"There you are. Are you hungry? I just made dinner."

"No, no. I'm okay." Maribel put her hand out, and Brittany grabbed it. "Is.. Everything okay?"

When Brittany took the corner to the living room, there sat Santana's Abuela. She looked weak, a little more than what would be expected of her age. It had been years since either of them saw her, the last time was when Santana sang Alfie for her.

"Brittany, how are you?" Brittany was in shock, to say the least. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even answer a simple question. "I know, you must be wondering why we asked you here today."

"I- I am.." Brittany sat on the couch next to Abuela.

"I have spent years," She coughed. "Years away from Santana because I didn't believe in, who she loved."

Maribel sat on the love seat across the way.

"I was selfish, and let my own personal views get in the way of the love I have for my granddaughter. My _only_ granddaughter. And it is one of my regrets that I will have to live with."

Brittany was still shocked. What was all of this? And why wasn't Santana here for this?

"Brittany, a couple months ago, I was diagnosed with Stage 3 pancreatic cancer." Almost immediately, Brittany placed her hand on Abuela's. And Abuela placed her free hand on top of Brittany's.

Maribel watched as her mom finally started to accept her daughter's fiance. She knew as well as Brittany did how hard it had been for Santana, losing her abuela the way she did. She loved her, so having been cut off from her based solely on who she loved was heartbreaking. Maribel spent countless night consoling her daughter, who was absolute distraught.

"I saw the wedding invitation a few weeks ago, and I just-" Abuela coughed again. "I need to tell Santana. I want to make amends. I want to be there for her wedding. To you, the woman she loves. I have spent, so long, thinking that I couldn't love her. That my selfish beliefs, were more important than family. And I was wrong. Now, I have lost so much time with her."

Brittany was starting to tear. "She wants you back in her life."

"And I want her back in mine."

"That's why we asked you here, babygirl. Because before we break the news to her we wanted you to know. We don't know, how hard it's gonna be. And we just want what's best for her." Maribel moved from the love seat to the empty spot next to Brittany.

"What did you guys have in mind?"

"A dinner, sometime before the wedding. I'm not sure what your guys schedule is going to be like, now that time is winding down." Maribel answered.

"Today's.. Thursday.." Brittany grabs her phone out. "Tuesday we should be free. You want to have dinner then?"

"Tuesday sounds good." Abeula agreed. "Brittany, I just, don't want Santana to think that I'm only reaching out to her now because I'm sick and that's the only reason I want to make amends. I've wanted to do this, for years but I could never find the words for it. I've been wanting to even before I found out I had this sickness."

"I believe you. And I'm sure she will too." Brittany smiled, and Abuela smiled in return.

"Okay. Now let's get some meat on these bones, I want to make sure you eat before you go home." Abeula patted Brittany's hands. But before she stood up, Brittany stopped her.

"Would you, like to see my dress? Before we get some food." Abuela got comfortable in her seat.

"I'd love to."


	4. 8 Days

Santana was off of work early, so she decided to swing by McKinley since Brittany was still at work.

Pulling into the parking lot, Santana felt a wave of emotions flood over her. McKinley was where it all started. The beginning of their budding romance. The place where their eyes locked for the first time, and Santana was hooked.

She reached into her backseat and grabbed her Cheerios jacket. Once she got out of her car, she slipped it over her head and put her hands in the front pocket. She began to walk towards the football field, where she could hear music playing over the loud speakers. Which meant, that the Cheerios were having practice.

How she wished that high school went a little bit slower. Cheerios, Glee club. That's where she made the greatest friends she could've ever asked for. Everything that happened led up to her being with the love of her life for the last 8 years. Eight spectacular years.

And honestly she couldn't have asked for anything more than that.

Santana was sitting on the bleachers now, watching the Cheerios run through a routine. They looked to be exhausted, running on the last bit of fumes they had. It was a familiar site for her, being that she had been there before.

"Now, if this isn't a surprise." Santana turned to see Coach Sue walking towards her. "What brings you back here?"

Santana stood up and they hugged.

"I just figured I'd take a trip down memory lane, you know. Since the wedding is in a little over a week."

Coach Sue didn't always have the best relationship with Santana. But over the years, they became closer. Sue attended Brittany and Santana's college graduation, which surprised the both of them. She supported the two of them much more than they realized. When they went to Yale to surprise Quinn for her graduation, Coach Sue was there as well.

Evidently, the Unholy Trinity held a very special place in her heart. They were the reason that she realized that fighting the Glee Club all that time was a waste. She watched them grow in that club, become who they truly were.

"Yes! So exciting. Becky is coming as my plus one, I hope that's alright."

"Of course, Coach." Santana smiled. She looked back onto the field where the girls were just finishing up their routine. "It seriously just feels like yesterday it was us on that field."

"It does, doesn't it? Time really does fly." Coach turned to look at Santana. "You three, were my pride and joy. The moment you all came onto this squad, man. You changed it. You changed me. I still use you three as the standard for these squads that have come through. None can really compare, though. If I'm being completely honest."

"Don't get too sappy on me, Coach. You can't really tell me that none of these squads even came close?"

"None of them. I can guarantee you that. No matter how hard I push, they are no where close. The amount of dedication and work you three put into the Cheerios can't ever be matched."

In all honesty Santana wasn't surprised. They put their heart and souls into the Cheerios.

"How are you feeling, bride to be? Nervous?"

"No, I'm not really. I just want everything to go perfectly." Santana shook her head. "Brittany, she deserves everything and so much more. So much more than I can give her."

"S," Coach Sue sat next to her. "You were always the perfectionist. So hard on everyone, but especially hard on yourself. I know that everything is going to be perfect, you know why? You're marrying your high school sweetheart, Santana. And I've had the pleasure of being able to witness it from the beginning."

Santana thought back to the moments on the field where she had to fight the urges to look at Brittany. The countless number of times that she got butterflies when her hand would touch Brittany's when she was handing her a water bottle. Even the one instance that Santana overheard Coach Sue going off on Brittany for a mistake, and she was ready to tackle her.

"Savor the moments, S. You and Brittany, are getting to do something that not many people can say they have done. I'll see you next Saturday." Coach squeezed Santana's shoulder as she got up and started walking towards the stairs. "And hey. Don't stress out too much."

The team started to congregate as Coach Sue walked towards them. She was on one of her famous rants, proving yet again why she was a mean, but somewhat effective Coach. Santana listened, and chuckled when she heard her insult one of the girls for messing something up. Something she definitely knew all too well.

She thought back to a specific memory, when she was having an extremely bad day.

* * *

_Junior Year, Spring Season_

_The Cheerios were a couple weeks away from a big competition. Coach Sue was being exceptionally cruel, but the girls took it as extremely tough criticism. They tried not to take it to heart. But Santana was already having a rough day. It was one of those days that things just weren't going her way._

_And practice just put her over the edge. It felt like nothing was going her way, or the way she wanted it to._

_The lesson in Glee that day was to sing a love song, and she had picked the perfect one that she wanted to dedicate to Brittany. But because Rachel and Finn made it all about them, AGAIN, she didn't get the chance to._

_Why everything had to be about them, was beyond her. But it was infuriating. So she had gone into Cheerios practice mad. Then, she couldn't hit any of her stunts during practice and Coach was on her ass._

_Once practice was over, she grabbed her duffel bag from the locker room and left in a hurry. Brittany saw her charge out of the locker room, and followed her out, grabbing her things just as quick._

_Santana was nearly running to her car. She never cries, and especially doesn't cry anywhere other than her room. The faster she went, the further her car seemed._

_Her eyes were welling up at this point, her sight blurry. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm. But before she knew who it was, she yanked her arm away. She quickly wiped her eyes before turning to see that it was Brittany standing there, looking completely sad. Her eyes were similar to those of a child who had their favorite blanket taken away from them._

_"I'm sorry Britt, I didn't know it was you." Santana wiped her eyes again. They just weren't stopping. The tears kept coming. "I'm just, I'm-"_

_And that's when Brittany pulled her in for a hug, and Santana broke down._

_There weren't many moments like this. It wasn't often that Brittany was holding them both up. Being the strong one, as it was often said. That was always Santana's job._

_But when it came down to it, Brittany did it. And to be completely honest, the only one who could be that person for Santana, was her._

_"Hey, it's okay San." Brittany rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay."_

_Santana was breathing hard, frantically taking breaths in between sobs. She dropped her duffel bag on the ground and grabbed onto Brittany tighter. She dropped her things as well, and let Santana unfold in her arms._

_It wasn't until a couple minutes that Santana finally started to calm down. Brittany felt her grip start to loosen._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've, just-" Santana stood up and began to wipe her face. "I've had a super bad day."_

_"You don't have to explain yourself to me, babe. But if you want to talk about it, we can. But you gotta relax first. Take a deep breath."_

_Santana did as she was told, and a smile slowly emerged. "What would I do without you, Brittany S. Pierce?"_

_Brittany gently wiped a tear from Santana's cheek, and allowed her hang to linger on Santana's cheek._

_"The real question is, what would I do without you, Santana Lopez."_

_Santana placed her hand on Brittany's. She wasn't sure if she was blushing or her cheek was just hot from crying. Santana looked up, making contact with the blue eyes she dreamt about on a daily basis._

_Their lips met, and it was like all of Santana's problems dissipated in seconds._

_All of a sudden, it started raining. Santana smiled into the kiss, and they both started laughing._

_"You think that's our cue?" Brittany said as she grabbed both of their bags off of the ground._

_The girls got into Santana's car and headed to her house._

* * *

_That's it,_ Santana thought. _I know what song we should dance to for our first dance at the reception._


	5. 7 Days

"Can you believe, a week babe?" Brittany was sitting in the passengers seat of Santana's car. They were getting ready to head over to Quinn's place. "A week, and I'll be able to call you my wife."

Santana started up the car, and smiled over at Brittany. Her fiance was looking gorgeous tonight, there was no other woman in the world as beautiful as her.

"Baby, you're staring." Santana realized that they hadn't left their driveway yet. "C'mon. Q is waiting."

Brittany leaned over, and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek.

Honestly, everything has felt like a dream. Coach Sue was right, how often was it that someone gets to spend the rest of their life with their high school sweetheart. Santana was getting to do that with Brittany, the person that has been the shining light in her life.

The person who saved her, from herself. One too many times to count. Brittany was the person who showed her what true love really was, which was something that she never thought she'd find for herself.

Before she knew it, they were parking outside of Quinn's house. Brittany had been singing all the way over to Quinn's house, and started to notice that Santana was quieter than usual.

"You okay baby?" Brittany asked. "You were extra quiet.."

"I'm okay. I promise. I was just deep in thought." She smiled to reassure Brittany, and the both got out of the car.

Quinn had something big planned for the bachelorette party and refused to tell anyone what was in store for them. The girls agreed a year before the wedding planning even began, that they wanted to share a bachelorette party.

Tina was outside at her car when the girls pulled up. They all greeted each other and hugged, then made their way up Quinn's driveway to her front door.

"What do you think she has planned, do you guys know anything?" They were walking into Quinn's house now.

"Neither of us have any idea." Brittany laughed. "She won't tell us anything."

Slowly, everyone started to show up. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Sugar and Marley.

"Okay guys. Our ride is going to be here in like five minutes so let's head outside."

As the group walked outside, a party bus had just pulled up to the curb. Brittany immediately got excited, and started pulling Santana as she ran towards the bus.

The bus was lit. It has LED lights and was blasting music. Fully stocked with beer and drinks, the girls got started right away.

Quinn held up a shot, and turned towards the group. "Okay guys. Here's to a fantastic night, and here's to you guys Santana and Brittany. I love you both. And I'm glad to be here celebrating with you guys."

Everyone held up their shot glasses and cheered.

Santana threw her shot back, and looked over at her fiance who was talking to Tina. She smiled, and sat back on her seat. The bus was taking them to a popular club in town.

Rachel walked over, and nudged her.

"You okay, San?"

"I'm okay. I'm just, taking all these moments in you know?" She looked around at her group of friends. If you would've told her at the beginning of her freshman year that this would be her wedding party, she would've laughed. Especially with Berry.

Their friendship flourished after high school, and they became good friends. Rachel confided in Santana after Finn and her broke up. It wasn't a surprise to most of them, but it was devastating to Rachel of course.

And Santana was there for her.

Brittany watched as Santana would answer 4 am FaceTime calls and console a distraught Rachel. She watched Santana become this caring, empathetic human being.

"I get you. You and Brittany, had that rocky start. But damn man, y'all are getting _married."_ Rachel hugged her.

They continued with small conversations, and about ten minutes later they arrived at the club.

Santana had a good buzz going, along with the rest of the girls.

"Okay we got a booth reserved, so make sure you all **eat something** before getting too crazy." Quinn announced. But everyone was already walking into the club, so she wasn't even sure anyone heard her.

The night was filled with dancing and good laughs. After about two hours, Santana found Quinn on the dance floor she immediately knew she wanted to go out and smoke.

Once they stepped outside, the cool crisp night air stung their skin. Quinn reached into her purse and pulled out the pack of Camel Crush Silvers. As she was searching the bottom of her bag for the lighter, Santana took a stogie out of the pack and handed it back to Quinn.

They both lit their ciggs, and leaned back on the wall of the club.

"Q, can I tell you something?" Quinn nodded, as she took a drag of her stogie. "Was there, any point of time in high school that you knew that me and Britt would be together?"

A confused look appeared on Quinn's face. "What do you mean?"

"Like, before we knew. Cause a lot of people have said that they knew we'd be together before either of us realized it."

Of course Quinn knew, she knew from the very beginning. She could see it when the three of them would hang on. The looks, the smiles, the tiny giggles when Brittany would whisper in Santana's ear.

"I wasted so much time, Q." Santana admitted. "So much time. With Puck, Finn, all of them. That entire time, Brittany was the one. And somewhere deep inside, I think I knew it too."

"San don't do this to yourself, you took the time you needed to get to where you are."

"I know. And I want to believe it. But that's years that I could've been with Brittany. Wasted time. She's the love of my life, Q. And there's nothing more I want in this world than to marry her. If I would've just been, honest with myself from the very beginning."

Quinn rarely saw this side of Santana. It was the vulnerable, softer side that usually came out when she was drinking. The first time was the few days they spent broken up during college. It may have been short, but it was a miserable time for Santana- and Quinn witnessed it first hand. She cried to her best friend, explaining how all she wanted to do was grow old with Brittany, and spend her life with her. They got back together of course, being that it was over something that was trivial, but was worked out between the girls.

"The future I see for Britt and I, Q. It's so great. Bright, even. I just regret the times of my life that I tried to convince myself that we were nothing more than best friends."

Her cigarette was just about out now, so she walked over to ash it and throw it in the ashtray. When Santana turned around, she saw Brittany standing there.

"Babe, I can explain-" But before she could finish, Brittany walked over and kissed her. Quinn saw that as her cue to go, so she put her cigarette out and walked back into the club.

"I love you, Santana Lopez." She placed her hand on the brunette's hips, slowly moving them up and letting her fingers trace her back. "Hearing you talk to Quinn like that, it's nice. It's not often I get to hear you bragging about wanting to spend your life with me, to other people."

"Got me feeling some type of way," She smirked. "Let's go back inside babe."

* * *

Once the club closed, the girls loaded back onto the bus and headed to the AirBnB that Quinn got for the night.

It was a nice condo, with a pool and jacuzzi in the backyard. There were four rooms, with the biggest belonging to Santana and Brittany.

Santana was drunk at this point, and Brittany was right behind her. Usually, the girls took turns getting insanely drunk so that one of them could be responsible and take care of the other. But Quinn had taken that job tonight.

"Okay guys, let's go." She had Santana in one arm and Brittany in the other, as they sang Valerie while getting off of the bus.

Quinn thanked the driver, and left him a decent tip for having to deal with her and her friends for the night.

Once inside, Quinn guided the girls to their room. The moment they passed the threshold of the bedroom, Quinn realized the look they were giving each other. As she turned around to walk out, Santana had already taken Brittany's shirt off and had thrown it on the floor.

Quickly, she shut the door, only to hear the giggle of the girls on the other side.

 _Very successful night,_ Quinn thought to herself.

It was definitely, a night to remember.


End file.
